digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigiXros Unit
The term "DigiXros Unit" refers to the various Digimon that serve as components of a DigiXros. Unlike DNA Digivolution, the DigiXros that results from a combination of Digimon depends only on its most basic DigiXros Units and not the immediate components. For example, the Shoutmon X4 DigiXros uses Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and the Starmons as its basic DigiXros units; however, Shoutmon and Ballistamon can be replaced by Shoutmon X2, or Shoutmon and the Starmons by Shoutmon + Star Sword. When the same DigiXros Units produce a different DigiXros, for instance the five combinations of SkullKnightmon and Axemon, or Shoutmon Star Wheel, these variations are due to the will of the Digimon, and not any differences in their immediate components. The Digimon Fusion anime and manga generally use any combination of the "canon" DigiXros units to form the needed DigiXros. However, the Super Digica Taisen card and arcade game has a limit of three DigiXros Units, while for the Digimon Xros Loader toy, the limits depend on the Leader Digimon, with a max limit of five units. These limits restrict the combinations that can be used in the game; notably, both games have to approximate the DigiXros combination for Shoutmon X7, whose "correct" DigiXros Units are Shoutmon DX, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon. Super Digica Taisen uses Shoutmon DX Ｘ Shoutmon X5, Shoutmon DX Ｘ Shoutmon X4 Ｘ Sparrowmon, and OmniShoutmon Ｘ ZekeGreymon Ｘ Shoutmon X5, while the Digimon Xros Loader uses OmniShoutmon Ｘ Ballistamon Ｘ Dorulumon Ｘ Starmons Ｘ Sparrowmon. Each act of Super Digica Taisen adds new DigiXroses that can be used in both the card and arcade game. The Data Carddas site lists all of the new DigiXros combinations for each act. List of DigiXros Units by DigiXros Shoutmon + Star Sword *Shoutmon Ｘ Starmons Shoutmon X2 *Shoutmon Ｘ Ballistamon Shoutmon X3 *Shoutmon Ｘ Ballistamon Ｘ Dorulumon *Shoutmon X2 Ｘ Dorulumon Shoutmon X4 *Shoutmon + Star Sword Ｘ Ballistamon Ｘ Dorulumon *Shoutmon X2 Ｘ Dorulumon Ｘ Starmons *Shoutmon X3 Ｘ Starmons MetalGreymon (2010 anime) *Greymon Ｘ MailBirdramon Shoutmon X4B *Shoutmon X3 Ｘ Starmons Ｘ Beelzemon (2010 anime) *Shoutmon X4 Ｘ Beelzemon (2010 anime) MetalGreymon Cyberdramon *Greymon Ｘ Cyberdramon Ｘ MailBirdramon *MetalGreymon (2010 anime) Ｘ Cyberdramon Shoutmon X5 *Shoutmon X3 Ｘ Starmon Ｘ Sparrowmon *Shoutmon X4 Ｘ Sparrowmon AxeKnightmon *SkullKnightmon Ｘ Axemon DeckerGreymon *MailBirdramon Ｘ Greymon Ｘ Deckerdramon *MetalGreymon (2010 anime) Ｘ Deckerdramon Omnimon *WarGreymon Ｘ MetalGarurumon Shoutmon X4S *Shoutmon X4 Ｘ Spadamon *Shoutmon X3 Ｘ Starmons Ｘ Spadamon Shoutmon X3GM *Shoutmon X3 Ｘ MetalGreymon (2010 anime) *Shoutmon X2 Ｘ Dorulumon Ｘ MetalGreymon (2010 anime) *Shoutmon X3 Ｘ Greymon Ｘ MailBirdramon Shoutmon X3SD *Shoutmon X3 Ｘ AxeKnightmon *Shoutmon X3 Ｘ SkullKnightmon Ｘ Axemon *Shoutmon X2 Ｘ Dorulumon Ｘ AxeKnightmon GreyKnightsmon *AxeKnightmon Ｘ MetalGreymon (2010 anime) *MetalGreymon (2010 anime) Ｘ SkullKnightmon Ｘ Axemon *AxeKnightmon Ｘ Greymon Ｘ MailBirdramon Chaosmon *Darkdramon Ｘ BanchoLeomon Shoutmon DX *OmniShoutmon Ｘ ZekeGreymon Shoutmon X5B *Shoutmon X4B Ｘ Sparrowmon *Shoutmon X5 Ｘ Beelzemon (2010 anime) *Shoutmon X4 Ｘ Sparrowmon Ｘ Beelzemon (2010 anime) Shoutmon X5S *Shoutmon X5 Ｘ Spadamon *Shoutmon X4S Ｘ Sparrowmon *Shoutmon X4 Ｘ Spadamon Ｘ Sparrowmon MusoKnightmon *AxeKnightmon Ｘ Tuwarmon *SkullKnightmon Ｘ Axemon Ｘ Tuwarmon Hi-VisionMonitamon *Monitamon Ｘ Monitamon Ｘ Monitamon Paildramon *ExVeemon Ｘ Stingmon Shoutmon X7 *Shoutmon DX Ｘ Shoutmon X5 *Shoutmon DX Ｘ Shoutmon X4 Ｘ Sparrowmon *OmniShoutmon Ｘ ZekeGreymon Ｘ Shoutmon X5 MegaDarknessBagramon *Bagramon Ｘ AxeKnightmon *Bagramon Ｘ SkullKnightmon Ｘ Axemon See also *DigiFuse Charts Category:Digimon Fusion Category:Digimon Xros Wars Super Digica Taisen Category:Terms